The Art of Seduction
by Manissetan
Summary: Phase 1: Separation - Stirring Interest and Desire, Phase 2: Lead Astray - Create Pleasure and Confusion, Phase 3: The Precipice - Deepening the Effect Through Extreme Measures, Phase 4: Going in for the Kill; UPDATED AGAIN! RULE #7 UP!
1. Choose the Right Victim

Disclaimer (PLEASE READ): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. That said, moving on.  
  
Author's Note: Go up and read the disclaimer if you haven't. Just FYI, the chapters in this here fic are going to be kind of short, but there are tons of steps for seduction in the book this is adapted from, so I can't make them too long because I don't want this fic to be very long. Just the seduction, no aftermath or, uh, beforemath. If you want to read the book it's from, go to http://www.seductionbook.com/popup.html. That's it for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Art of Seduction  
  
Rule # 1: Choose the Right Victim  
  
Everything depends on the target of your seduction. Study your prey thoroughly, and choose only those who will prove susceptible to your charms. The right victims are those for whom you can fill a void, who see in you something exotic. They are often isolated or unhappy, or can easily be made so--for the completely contented person is almost impossible to seduce. The perfect victim has some quality that inspires strong emotions in you, making your seductive maneuvers seem more natural and dynamic. The perfect victim allows for the perfect chase.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley. She was quiet. Didn't really talk much, didn't really do much of anything. She just sat in the shadows, overpowered by Harry and his friends. Yet there was something about her that made his insides stir. Maybe it was the danger of dating a Weasley. Maybe it was the fantastic curves that even loose hand-me-down robes could not conceal. Or maybe it was the challenge. Whatever it was, he had chosen. Ginny Weasley would be the next one to fall prey to Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Which one should I wear, Suzy?" Ginny asked, admiring herself in mirror. She was wearing a gold dress robe, but had a green one held to her side. Her roommate, Suzy, had tons of dresses and was lending Ginny one for the Yule Ball. She had narrowed it down to the two she was holding, but it stopped there. She really would have liked to wear the golden one, but cringed at the thought of what her brother would say.  
  
"I think that you should go with the gold one," Suzy said knowledgeably, as if she was a perfect expert on anything that came close to fashion. "It brings out your golden highlights."  
  
Ginny glanced again at the green one. The dim light of the dormitory created a mystical effect as it hit the green and purple iridescent fabric. It was beautiful, but the gold one still held her favor. It was . . . seductive. There was a fitted drop waist bodice trimmed with crystals, and a spectacular open back. It made her feel sexy and romantic--she had to have the dress. In her sixteen years of existence, she had never worn anything that made her feel so good about herself. "But what do you think Ron will say?" Ginny asked Suzy, voicing her inner obstacle. "It's kind of revealing."  
  
"Who cares what Ron says? Besides, you're going with Neville. Let me emphasize that: NEVILLE. No one's going to worry about what that twit'd do to you . . . Ron'll just be glad that it has a train long enough for him to trip over while dancing, so that you both get sent to the hospital wing with minor injuries and he has no more worries for the night."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, punching Suzy playfully in the shoulder. "But I doubt Neville needs a train to trip over. He'd manage to find something to knock him over, even if it was his own feet."  
  
Suzy giggled, and then sighed becoming serious and dramatic. "It's such a misfortune," she said eyeing Ginny with pity, "that something that beautiful gets wasted on someone like Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Neville's not that bad!" Ginny protested. "He's really nice and caring and friendly and--"  
  
"A total klutz! Don't look to me when he falls, taking half of your dress with him and leaving you standing the middle of the dance floor in your knickers. Why are you going with him, anyway?"  
  
"I told you! Because he's nice and carin--"  
  
Suzy held up a hand. "But you didn't have to go with him! I'm sure that Collin would have gone with you, or maybe Seamus. So why the heck are you going with that idiot?"  
  
Ginny lowered her head. "Because he asked me first and I didn't want to be mean," she said qietly.  
  
Suzy sighed. "Whatever. Sometimes you're too nice for your own good."  
  
Ginny had to agree with her. Neville was really a great guy, but the whole melting cauldrons twice a week deal was kind of pathetic. Of course--she wouldn't admit to it. She may have been kind, but she was stubborn too!  
  
"So have you decided what dress you want to wear yet?" Ginny asked, trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Yep!" chirped Suzy brightly. "The lilac one." She pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at an elegant soft purple dress. It was really pretty- -Ginny had always wished she could wear purple, but it just clashed terribly with her auburn hair. "What about you?" She asked, motioning to the two dresses Ginny was deciding between.  
  
Ginny looked nervously at the golden one biting her lip. "That one . . ."  
  
"Perfect!" Suzy said happily, launching into her fashion designer mode and starting her little rant that Ginny only half heard. "And I have just the perfect shoes and shawl to go with it, and oh! Can I do your hair? I just got this new spell that makes the cutest little ringlets . . ."  
  
Ginny phased out in thought, as she often had to do when around Suzy. She felt some kind of independence. She had just defied what Ron would have wanted her to do. Maybe she was moving into her own spotlight--that would be nice.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, Ginny Weasley was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There you go. I know it was short, and that nothing interesting happened and that I shouldn't have gone into so much description on the dress, but it'll get better. Once the action gets rolling . . . 


	2. Create a False Sense of Security Appr...

Disclaimer (PLEASE READ): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. That said, moving on.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the second chapter--one of the benefits of having them short. I can put these up really quickly, so if I ever haven't written in a couple of weeks, I can assure you that it's not writer's block, it's probably laziness. So just e-mail me, and I'll write it in a jiffy. TTFN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule #2: Create a False Sense of Security--Approach Indirectly  
  
If you are too direct early on, you risk stirring up a resistance that will never be lowered. At first there must be nothing of the seducer in your manner. The seduction should only begin at an angle, indirectly, so that the target only gradually becomes aware of you. Haunt the periphery of your target's life--approach through a third party, or seem to cultivate a relatively neutral relationship, moving gradually from friend to lover. Lull the target into feeling secure, then strike.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
She was really beautiful. She had a beautiful innocence that drew him in. Yet the very innocence that created the attraction held a barrier to be broken(1). She would not want to associate with someone of such bad repute. He'd have to deceive her--but wasn't that all that seduction was about? Deception?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny took the steps slowly, not trusting herself in almost two-inch high heels. Neville was waiting for her in the common room, looking really nervous and not particularly stunning in dark blue dress robes. Ginny had to bite back a sigh as Suzy bounced away from her cheerily to her handsome sixth-year date, Davy Davis.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Ginny headed for Neville who kept wiping his sweaty palms on his robe. Every year since Ginny's third, Neville had asked her to the Yule Ball, and every year she had accepted out of pity. She normally didn't mind him that much, but since she had talked to Suzy while they were picking out dresses, she was kind of sorry for herself. Suzy had assured her that there were plenty of other guys she could have gone with, and here she was, stuck with Neville.  
  
"H-h-h-hi Ginny," Neville stuttered.  
  
You'd think that he would have gotten the hang of talking to her, Ginny thought, annoyed, after going to this ball thingy together for a bunch of years. But then again, you'd also think he would know which steps to skip over, too, but he still ended up in at least one trick stair a day.  
  
"Hi Neville," Ginny said, trying to hide her exasperation.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he stood there for a moment awkwardly. Finally, Ginny grabbed his hand--it felt gross and sticky--and started hurrying for the ball. The sooner this was over with, the better.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny sipped at her punch, feeling on the verge of tears. Her entire night had been ruined when Neville had managed to knock over the entire punchbowl- -onto himself. Luckily Ginny wasn't hit, but even being up in her room trying to get punch stains out of a dress seemed better than what she was facing now. She was sitting in the back corner of the room with no one to dance with, nothing to do, and a sense of rejection.  
  
She watched her brother spin Hermione around on the dance floor. He had flipped out, just as Ginny had expected, when he'd seen the dress. At first he had ordered her to take it off, but with the help of Suzy she had been able to convince him to let her wear it, as long as she covered her shoulders with a scarf. Once that had been settled he hadn't paid her another glance.  
  
Finally tired of being the Wallflower of the Night, Ginny stood up and started to head for the Gryffindor Tower, but the door leading to the gardens caught her eye. It didn't seem like there were too many people out there, she reasoned with herself, and she could use the fresh air before bed . . .  
  
Her mind was settled. She went around the back of the room instead of walking near the dance floor--she didn't want anyone to see her--and eventually ended up in the brisk air. Like she had suspected, there were very few people out there, and Ginny now knew why. It was freezing! Evening gowns were definitely not made to be worn in this kind of weather.  
  
But as long as she was out there, she may as well walk around a bit or something. Gripping her shawl tightly around her, she set of along the path lined with fairy lights and statues of magical creatures. The beautiful mermaid really got on her nerves, it giggled flirtatiously as she passed by and smiled coyly. The others didn't bother her that much though, the stone unicorns just pawed the ground, and the hippogriffs just beat their wings.  
  
Ginny was so captivated in the statues that she didn't notice when someone casually walked up behind her. She didn't notice he was there until she turned to face Draco Malfoy, standing only about a meter to her left.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was going to be a challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not that kind of barrier! I'm going for something metaphorical here!  
  
Author's Note: Okay guys, how did you like it? Was it great, did it suck, do you think that I should throw it in the garbage and find some better way to spend my time, like watching coal turn to diamonds? Y'all gotta tell me, so review, review! If you're kind I might even write another chapter today and post it.  
  
Does anyone want to beta? Anyone at all? E-mail me.  
  
  
  
Thanks to my reviewers--I have to admit, I didn't expect to post it, go to bed, and have four reviews waiting for me when I woke up, but to you all who gave me encouragement with this whole thing--thanks!  
  
Meo, stormyfire, quietusirius, and Kitcat87, you guys rock! 


	3. Send Mixed Signals

Disclaimer (PLEASE READ): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. That said, moving on. By the way, the site where you can find a summary of the book and all the rules that I'm putting in here is: http://www.seductionbook.com/popup.html. Please check it out so I can feel properly dis-claimed.  
  
  
A/N: Rule #3, Folks! I'm just popping these right out, aren't I? Well, I won't have any chapters tomorrow :'( . . . I'm going to Warped Tour. Lucky me, yes I know. Anyway, hopefully I can have one for you the day afterwards!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule # 3: Send Mixed Signals  
  
Once people are aware of your presence, and perhaps vaguely intrigued, you need to stir their interest before it settles on someone else. Most of us are much too obvious--instead, be hard to figure out. Send mixed signals: both tough and tender, both spiritual and earthly, both innocent and cunning. A mix of qualities suggests depth, which fascinates even as it confuses. An elusive, enigmatic aura will make people want to know more, drawing them into your circle. Creat such a power by hinting at something contradictory within you.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Opposites attract. Who could be more opposite than Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? An exact opposite can draw a person from their comfort zone. Seduction is easier outside of the comfort, for the perfectly happy person can not be seduced.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny saw a smirk light up his face at her sharp intake of air. Awkwardly, she continued walking, picking up her pace in hope that he would fall out of step with her. Was he trying to say something to her? Or was she just being stupid and self-centered, thinking that someone would want to talk to her. Unless it was to insult her.  
  
  
"What's the rush, Virginia?" He asked in a very strange tone. It was an expression she had never heard from him before--almost kind, but with a underlying drawl. It wasn't kind, but it wasn't cutting.   
  
  
Ginny stopped. She turned to him, but couldn't look into his eyes. They had always scared her--even when he wasn't looking straight into hers, but now she could feel their gaze burning into her. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul; if that was true, then Draco must have a pretty troubled soul, Ginny told herself. They were stormy and uncertain, yet . . . captivating. She knew that if her eyes met his, she might never be able to take them away. "Its cold." She said shortly.  
  
  
His brow knitted into a look of concern, leaving behind any traces of hostility that it may have formerly held. "If its cold, maybe you should sit down. Walking quickly will only make you colder.  
  
  
"I think I'll be fine," she said resuming her walk. Ginny couldn't believe the way he was talking to her so nicely--he must have been leading into something nasty, she told herself, and therefore kept her cold facade.  
  
  
"So where's Neville?" He asked gently.  
  
  
"He had to go back up to the dorm . . . for something." She wanted to end the conversation there, but curiousity get her better. "What about Pansy?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure," he said nonchalantly.  
  
  
Ginny let out a snort. "Oh that's nice, take a girl to a dance and then ditch her for a midnight stroll."  
  
"Pansy and I didn't come together," he responded quietly, looking down at his feet.  
  
  
"You didn't?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and fighting the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. "Oh . . . sorry. Then who did you come with? Blaise?" She asked, and not getting any immediate reply, added "Millicent?" in and incredulous voice.  
  
  
He started to laugh and then cut it off abruptly, as if he hadn't mean to. "No, I didn't come with anyone."  
  
  
Her head snapped around and she stared at him for a moment, and then, once again embarrassed, looked down. "I'm sorry, I just thought . . I mean, I figured . . ."  
  
  
"S'okay, happens all the time," he said jokingly.  
  
  
Ginny found herself laughing at the sheepish smile that he gave her, and then suddenly became aware of her position. She was in a low-cut dress, outside, and alone with Draco Malfoy. It gave her an overwhelming sense of vulnerability. "I need to go--" she said quickly, stifling her laugh and turning back to the school. "Its late and cold and Ron'll be wondering where I am . . ."  
  
  
"Okay," said Draco, seemingly not caring. "I agree, you'll freeze to death--or get killed by your brother the second you walk into the building. Mind if I walk you back, though? You never know what kind of weirdos might be lurking out here."  
  
  
Ginny smiled. "Sure!" She chirrped, a little too eagerly, and then more quietly, "Thanks."  
  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
They walked back to the building, a decent distance apart and commenting on various things, since neither really had anything interesting to talk about. Finally they reached the school, where they separated without any formal goodbyes, just a smile and a "See you later!"  
  
  
Ginny was too happy that her night had been madae better to notice the cool smirk with which he watched her walk to the table where Harry, Parvati, Hermione, and Ron were sitting. Luckily, Ron and Hermione had been too wrapped up in each other for Ron to see her enter with Draco or smile and wave at him.  
  
  
She still couldn't believe the way he had been acting--unlike he had ever been to her in the past. She remembered one of the only times he had ever spoken to her, and it had been to make fun of her about her crush on Harry. That was just so different from the Draco she had met tonight.   
  
  
And even in the night he had changed. He had at first seemed slightly unemotional to her, and then had transformed into this caring, kind person who worried about what weirdos lurking in bushes might do to her. It was actually kind of sweet.  
  
  
The evening ended with Ginny feeling quite at peace with the world.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Did you like? Tell me! Feedback, people, feedback!  
  
  
Muchos gracias to: Molly Dollz, Sharlene, summerthyme, Lex, blinkinpark182 (A beta is a test-reader, someone who checks for mistakes. Do you still want the job?), Rosa Bleu, and sarah 


	4. Appear to be an Object of Desire Crea...

Disclaimer (PLEASE READ): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. If you want to read the book it's from, go to http://www.seductionbook.com/popup.html. That said, moving on.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! And you guys thought that I would be that easy to get rid of . . . anyway, I had a severe case of writer's laziness, but am back into it now. Hopefully I'll have another part out soon.  
  
  
  
~*This chapter is dedicated to my new beta's Grace aka xAsiax (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=99490) and blinkinpark182 ((E- mail me! I couldn't get a hold of youand I had to put this up!) (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=171402)*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule #4: Appear to be an Object of Desire - Create Triangles Few are drawn to the person whom others avoids or neglect; people gather around those who have already attracted interest. To draw your victims closer and make them hungry to possess you, you must create an aura of desirability - of being wanted and courted by many. It will become a point of vanity for them to be the preferred object of your attention, to win you away from a crowd of admirers build a reputation that precedes you: If many have succumbed to your charms, there must be a reason.  
  
*  
  
It was too soon to go in for the kill. If he didn't play his cards right, stall until the perfect moment, the seduction wouldn't work. Ginny Weasley was intelligent, although easily manipulated. If you don't prey on her weeknesses, she will catch on. If you didn't find her soft spots and slither into them, the seduction would fail. Draco Malfoy does not fail.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hogsmede. If you've seen it once, Ginny thought to herself, lazily stirring her Buterbeer, you don't need to see it again. That is, unless you had money. Which, it just so happened, she didn't. So there she was, alone in the Three Broomsticks. Her friends were off shopping and Ginny drinking a butterbeer she had spent her last sickle on.  
  
There was no point in even staying. She had a History of Magic essay due after school again and she still needed another roll of parchment to meet Professor Binns' requirement. She figured that it would be nice to get out of the school for the day, but there was really nothing for her to do. Her friends had all gone off to go shopping, and rather than embarass herself by letting her friends know she didn't have any money, she had said she wanted to get something to drink and went off alone. It really sucked being poor.  
  
It was unusually warm for a winter day, so there were only a few students in the Three Broomsticks. On the other side of the room, she could see Eloise Midgen and some of her Hufflepuff friends. In a corner, well concealed by a couple of Christmas trees, sat the scary looking group of Slytherins.  
  
Ginny stood up and went to go throw her knapkin into the garbage, taking a detour past the Slytherins and trying to see if Draco was sitting with them. She hadn't talked to him and had barely seen him since the Yule Ball. Since then, she had been keeping an eye out for him. In reflection, she felt rather stupid for letting her guard down so easily - she had never been as wary as she should have been when it came to trusting people. It was always after it was too late that she would realize how daft she had been. She would just have to be more cautious in the future, in case he decided to reveal whatever scheme plotting belatedly.  
  
Draco was with the Slytherins, a fact that made her glad that she had remained as inconspicuous as possible. He was sitting in the middle of the group, smirking at whatever they were talking about - but then again, he was always smirking. The only time Ginny had seen him not smirking or sneering was the other night . . .  
  
There was a pretty Slytherin girl sitting next to him, apparently flirting. Draco only seemed mildly interested, but still Ginny felt a pang of hurt. At the Yule Ball, she had thought for an instant that maybe he was interested in her . . . but no. He had his pick of the most beautiful girls in the school, and what was there about Ginny to want? She felt ridiculous and foolish for having thought so.  
  
For a moment she stood at the garbage bin, her napkin still in her hand, staring at the table. All thoughts of remaining unnoticed had vanished, until she realized that Draco had turned to look at her and realized that she was watching him. He raised one eyebrow, and then gave the genuine smile again.  
  
Blushing madly, Ginny lowered her eyes, tossed her napkin into the waste bin and quickly walked out of the Three Broomsticks. A furious battle raged inside of her between feeling asinine at being careless enough to let him see her, and a feeling of elatement at his having smiled at her again.  
  
Part of her wanted to barge back into the building and rub it in the other Slytherin's faces that he had smiled at her; she wanted to show them that he didn't feel like she was below him, even if they did. Despite her embarrassment, Ginny found herself feeling particularly smug.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was also feeling smug, but for a much different reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There ya go!  
  
Click that button | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. Create a Need, Stir Anxiety and Disconte...

YOU GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! If you read this chapter earlier, I accidentally uploaded the wrong thingy! Oh Gosh, this is so embarrassing! Any of you who read it last time, I'm sorry, I know that totally sucked. This revised version is TOTALLY different - I threw out the entire last draft. So read it again.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've been told in a couple of reviews to make my chapters longer, but I would like to clarify that I am purposely making them short and intend to continue as so. There are 24 (I think) rules, and as I intend to make a chapter for each of them, I would like to limit the length of each chapter so as to not make a completely pointless story novel- length. There's not going to be anything else in here besides the seduction; no wars with Voldemort or ancient prophecies to fulfill. I would also like to point out that shorter chapters means quicker posts . . . Anyway, one reviewer, ShellyK (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=145560) actually told me that she liked the length, and that it enhanced the step-like quality. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: See others. "The Art of Seduction" chapter summaries can be found at www.seductionbook.com. Go there, or buy the book. It's very interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule #5  
  
Create a Need: Stir Anxiety and Discontent  
  
A perfectly satisfied person cannot be seduced. Tension and disharmony must be instilled in your targets' minds. Stir within them feelings of discontent, an unhappiness with their circumstances and with themselves. The feelings of inadequacy that you create will give you space to insinuate yourself, to make them see you as the answer to their problems. Pain and anxiety are the proper precursors to pleasure. Learn to manufacture the need that you can fill.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Ginny was melting. He could tell. With each passing moment he became more and more deeply ingrained into her mind. She was beginning to see past her history with him, a key card that she was playing straight into his hand. Yet the next move he made could ruin the work he had completed so far, freeze over his victim once again possible destroy any chance of seduction he might have had. He had to create a void to fill, but the void could not be where he had formerly been. It had to be calculated perfectly. But then again, Draco Malfoy was perfect.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
After leaving the Three Broomsticks, Ginny wandered around Hogsmede aimlessly for a while, thinking about Draco. She was beginning to really like him, and it was scaring her to death. She was filled with fear that his motives were less than kind, and yet she knew that she was being judgmental. So far, he had done nothing but the honest - he hadn't even shown any sign of being interested in her romantically. Why should she assume that he even liked her? Maybe she was just getting carried away with what she wanted to happen. But she didn't want it to happen! Did she? Ginny was immensely confused. She was falling for the slimebag, bouncing ferret, Malfoy, and she couldn't deny it.  
  
Ginny had sat on a bench for a few minutes, trying to read and clear her thoughts, but her fingers nearly froze off, and she grew tired of reinstating the warming spell every few minutes. So she had taken back to her wandering, this time window-shopping.  
  
There were some interesting knick-knack store in Hogsmede, which proved to be just the distraction she needed. Draco was driven out of her mind by the beautiful crystals and jewelry, and interesting but useless wizard inventions. After spending an hour in Deverish and Banges trying to figure out how to make an exploding pen work, she had been shooed out of the store. Next she had headed to Gladrags and tried on the most beautiful dress robe she had ever seen, but was forced to put it back on the shelf.  
  
Next she moved to Gringette's, a tiny jewelry shop in the middle of Hogsmede square. She was oblivious to the eyes that followed her out of Gladrags, and then headed for Gringette's after she was inside - all Ginny could think about was a necklace that had caught her eye from the window. It's charm was on a silver chain, and it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was a delicate star outlined with tiny diamonds, and the light refracted off of the silver and made rainbows in the air. She was entranced by the colorful maze of light, and didn't notice that Draco was behind his face was just above her shoulder, also looking at the piece of jewelry.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" He said in a hushed tone.  
  
Ginny jumped, and then reproached herself mentally for being so abrupt. She thanked Merlin silently that she hadn't cried out. "Yes," Ginny agreed, finally finding her words and getting of the shock of surprise, "Very."  
  
"Can I have a word with you outside?" He asked her calmly. "Or were you intending on - buying?" The emphasis was so light that it was almost undetectable, but it was there. Ginny knew it. The tone of disbelief of the word 'buying' had made it very clear that this was an attack on her family's economic situation. But this couldn't infuriate her. The intent in the words had been far from malicious, more innocent. It was like he pitied her situation, not scorning it.  
  
Ginny looked up at him with questioning eyes. "No, I was just looking."  
  
"Would you like to the Three Broomsticks? It's rather cold outside."  
  
Without a sound, Ginny nodded.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Minutes later she found herself sitting in a secluded booth in the Three Broomsticks, with a mug of butterbeer in front of her and Draco Malfoy across from her. Ginny had to look at her situation twice. Draco Malfoy? How had that happened?  
  
So far Draco had failed to mention why he had wanted to talk to her. Interestingly enough, there was no awkwardness. The whole walk and wait for their drinks, there had been no discomfort. He had always had something to say, and Ginny had always replied rather simply. She feared that she would be too boring for him, but on the contrary, he seemed to be enthralled by her every word. It was unnerving at times, but Ginny brushed it away.  
  
Finally, Ginny asked him why he had asked to talk to her.  
  
Smiling, he answered, "Well, I was planning on asking you if you would like to go and have a drink or something with me some time, but I guess we've already done that. So would you like to go see a show with me next weekend here in Hogsmede? A Midsummer Night's Dream is playing, if you're interested. We could go out to dinner before."  
  
Ginny didn't have time to think before she felt her answer pour out of her. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Good. I'm sure I'll see you before then - we can work it all out later. At the moment I have to be back at the castle. Care to walk back with me?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be grea - " She cut off her reply as she remembered that she was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione to walk back with them. Ron had been worried about his baby sister walking all alone. Frustrated at the fact that Ron's overbearing attitude had once again caused her to miss out on something she had wanted to do, Ginny gave Draco her apologies (which he accepted gracefully) and said goodbye.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
She was under his spell. She was his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Voilà  
  
Click there! | | | | | | | V 


	6. Master the Art of Insinuation

A/N:  
  
Eeek! Sorry it took so long. I've had this half finished for a while, and I just remembered. So I got back to work. Quickly, I'd like to thank Trancos (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=193611) sincerely. Thank you for your suggestion in your review, for more description of Draco. I love it when people put it in their fics, and yet I've totally forgotten about it in mine! So I'll work on that - thank you for taking the time to make that wonderful piece of constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer (PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. Although I suppose Draco could be writing the book . . . I don't know. I'm not going to go into that. That said, moving on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule #6  
  
Master the Art of Insinuation  
  
Making your targets feel dissatisfied and in need of your attention is essential, but if you are too obvious they will see through you and grow defensive. There is no known defense, however, against insinuation - the art of planting ideas in people's minds by dropping elusive hints that take root days later, even appearing to them as their own idea. Create a sublanguage - bold statements followed by retraction and apology, ambiguous comments, banal talk combined with alluring glances - that enters the target's unconscious to convey your real meaning. Make everything suggestive.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
So far it had been easy. Ginny Weasley was one to be easily drawn near to a web of manipulation, but difficult to render immersed within. Draco had drawn her near, the easy task, and was now left to get her tangled - trapped in her own fears that he would create. Seduction is a subtle science - a science that takes intellect and sheer brilliance to perfect. But Draco Malfoy was not one to rush into things. He had studied her carefully, learning everything about her, everything he needed to make his little project go off without a hitch. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Wednesday morning Ginny woke up groggily to sunlight streaming in through her window. It took a moment for the realization that it was Christmas morning to settle in. When it did, she snapped up to a sitting position and immediately went to the neat pile of gifts sitting at the foot of her bed. It wasn't particularly large, but she still felt the thrill of excitement one always feels when looking at a pile of presents for oneself.  
  
Her dormitory was quite empty; all of the other five roommates having left for home after the Yule Ball and proceeding Hogsmede weekend. According to her cuckoo clock on the wall, it was 8:30. Knowing Ron and Harry, they wouldn't get up naturally until past ten o'clock, even on Christmas.  
  
Ginny liked the idea of getting to wake up her brother on the holiday, as she had always done at the Burrow when they were little. She had always been up at four o'clock in the morning, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and ready to open gifts. She would go downstairs and stare at the newly arrived gifts for an hour or so, and then wake up her brother by jumping on his bed. Then the two youngest Weasleys would stare at the tree together for an hour or so, and when it reached seven, the pre-agreed time at which they were allowed to wake up the rest of the family, they would do so. Those were some of Ginny's fondest memories of childhood.  
  
Fueled by her youthful recollection, the small redhead sprung out of bed, gathered all of her presents into her arms, and left the chamber to leave the pile in the Common Room.  
  
Hermione was already sitting there with her own pile (much larger than Ginny's) at her feet, reading a huge, dusty book that Ginny probably couldn't even read the first word of. Hermione looked up as she heard the smack of bare feet on smooth stone, and smiled as she met the youngest Weasley's eyes.  
  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, looking up over the enormous volume.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Sleep well?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "You're brother and Harry are out like rocks; I figured I'd better let them sleep, seeing as how they were up until well past midnight playing chess. You can go wake them up if you'd like, just as long as you're prepared to suffer the consequences of a grouchy Ron - although I'm sure you're much better at dealing with it than I am, if experience counts for anything."  
  
"I think I will," Ginny replied, yawning. "I'm quite anxious to open gifts, and Mum said that we were to all open the one's from her together. Like we don't know what she got us," Ginny added rolling her eyes, thinking of the annual Weasley sweater sure to be in the rather lumpy package wrapped in Chudley Cannon's holiday paper.  
  
"I'll stay down here. I'm at the best part, really." Hermione picked up the book once again as Ginny turned and rushed up the stone staircase leading to the boys' dormitories which minutes later she re-emerged from bringing with her a puffy-eyed Ron and a messy-haired (more so than usual) Harry, each of them with their own stack.  
  
They all sat together and took turns opening presents in childish delight. Ginny's Weasley sweater was white, as always, Ron's maroon, Harry's green, and Hermione's blue. In addition to the sweater, she received an astronomy set from Bill, a dragon-tooth necklace from Charlie, a set of Dung-bombs from George and Canary Creams from Fred, a book about Unicorns from Percy, a gift certificate to Honeydukes from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and -  
  
"A necklace, Ginny?"  
  
And a necklace it appeared to be. A beautiful necklace with a crystal star charm the played with the light. Ginny knew immediately who it was from.  
  
"Who did that come from?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dunno." She replied perhaps too quickly, knowing what her brother's reaction would be if he knew that it had been sent by Draco. Her eyes didn't leave the charm.  
  
"There was no card?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head, her eye's still glued to the object.  
  
"You probably shouldn't wear it, Gin," Harry said paternally. "It might be cursed or something."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, still transfixed by the colors and shocked at the fact that Draco had bought it for her. She slowly closed the box, which broke her daze.  
  
"Do you want me to take it to McGonagall to get it checked?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and smiling, an action she returned.  
  
"No, I'll take care of it," Ginny answered.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Whatever. Anyone up for Wizard's Chess?"  
  
"Oh not again, you two were up all night with that yesterday . . . " Hermione's whining was driven out of Ginny's consciousness as she scooped all of her presents into her arms and headed upstairs.  
  
Why had Draco gotten the necklace for her? Was she supposed to have gotten him something? Did this mean that she owed him . . . ? Ginny had to talk to him. What was going on?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The star tied her to him. They were no longer separate - the preparation was almost finished, the seduction about to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N (Angie's Note):  
  
What did you think? I wrote this in a hurry and wanted to post it as soon as possible, so I didn't really edit it. So sorry about any mistakes that I made. If there are any that particularly miff you, leave it in a review so that I can correct it. Also, sorry Ron was a little OOC for just letting her keep the necklace, but, um, he just really wanted to play chess . . . (not to mention the fact that it worked out better plotwise this way . . . but Shh! We won't mention that . . . ) Other than that, I figured it was high time to thank all of my reviewers. So here goes.  
  
JCzPRiNCeSS, Magicalmischiefmaker, hpr, Trancos, esgaroth, the PINK princess, sarah, Maile, Celestial, Riauna, Arafel, blinkinpark182, Xani 7, Rivendell, Cappy 22, lady hawk, Gia Black, stormyfire, M. Sloane, Garnet- blossom, littleredfruit, Sharlene, paranoidchick 13, Starlet, supergirl, LilyRaven, ShellyK, Teleri Avalon, Seana Nichole, Crystal Clear44, Grace aka xAsiax, quitesirius skybluesilver, The Dark Lady Adrienne, ShellyK, Ella Marie, Sharlene, summerthyme, stormyfire, Elysia Astraea, Zatanic- angel, sarah, Leola Rosa, Lex, Mollz Dollz, Meo, stormyfire Kitcat87  
  
If I missed you, misspelled your name, or accidentally put you in twice, leave it in a review and you get the next chapter dedicated to you.  
  
Also, I want to tell you my Harry Potter Theory. You know how the scar on Harry's head was cause by the Avada Kedavra curse (in part - I know, it didn't work because of the mark of love on him. But it was the curse that put it there)? Well, I noticed in the graveyard scene at the end of GoF that there were some connections between the Dark Mark and Harry's scar. Like, Harry's scar did the same think as the Mark did when Voldemort touched it, and . . . you know. Anyway, maybe that means that the "curse" that gives people the mark is a variation of Avada Kedavra, one that doesn't give the full effects of it. Maybe one that kills the soul, just not the body?  
  
Thank you for listening to me, and have a nice day. I think that's all. See ya!  
  
You know what to do! | Click  
  
| there  
  
| right  
  
| now  
  
| (  
  
V 


	7. Enter Their Spirit

A/N:  
  
Hey! See how quickly I posted? Do you all see what positive reinforcement does?!?! Sorry it's not longer, but I have homework and I wanted to post this ASAP to show you all how fast I can be. It's really just as long as all of the other chapters, but I've been getting so many reviews telling me to make them longer. I'll TRY, people, TRY, but I really can't stretch them out that much. Each chapter has to relate to the rule, and since it goes in steps, the rules really don't last that long. I have to put in a rule after each step has been fulfilled, which happens often. So I have to end the chapters often. Make sense? Anyway, you're probably tired of my jabbering, so I'll get on with it. See ya in a bit!  
  
Disclaimer (PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. Kapeesh? Good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule# 7  
  
Enter Their Spirit  
  
Most people are locked in their own worlds, making them stubborn and hard to persuade. The way to lure them out of their shell and set up your seduction is to enter their spirit. Play by their rules, enjoy what they enjoy, adapt yourself to their moods. In doing so you will stroke their deep-rooted narcissm and lower their defenses. Indulge your targets' ever mood and whim, giving them nothing to react against or resist.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A simple gift. A simple necklace, barely a scuff on the face of the Malfoy vault, was enough to draw her in. It was merely the thought that it took - the idea that he had taken the time to get her the very gift that she desired was all that it took. Know he /cared/, know he was /kind/, and /thoughtful/, not to mention /handsome/, and /rich/ . . . quite the perfect man or Ginny Weasley. Or so she would think.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dates. Ginny was terribly lost when it came to dating. She had been out with Neville once, excluding the Yule Ball, which had just been plain horrendous. Amidst a visit to the hospital wind with dark green boils all over her face and a tail sprouting from her rear, she had vowed never to go out with him again. Seamus had once asked her on a "romantic walk around the school and deep meaningful conversation about what we want for our futures and the meaning of life" which had turned out to be his way of wording "let's go up to the Astronomy Tower and snog like mad." She had realized what he was up to early on, though, and so ended her relationship with Finnegan.  
  
But tonight's date with Draco was going to be different, she was sure of it. The idea of dinner in Hogsmede and then going to a play really did seem romantic, and they would be in a relatively public area, which meant that the whole date wouldn't consist of "snogging like mad." But what was she to wear? She had never been to a really nice restaurant before (Draco had told her when they made their plans that they would be going to Hogsmede Street Station, the nicest place in town) and as for live theatre? She was inexperienced, to say the least. The worst case would be for her to show up in a Yule Ball dress and for Draco to be in jeans and a T-shirt, or vice versa. How was she supposed to know what he'd be wearing?  
  
There was a pile of clothes scattered around Ginny's section of the sixth year Girl's dormitory. She had gone through all of her stuff (which was rather limited), as well as everyone else's. She had narrowed it down to a green turtleneck of Alice's with a long black skirt, or a long blue dress with short sleeves, belonging to Teresa. Glancing at the clock to realize she had only ten minutes until she was meeting him, Ginny hurriedly decided on the turtleneck and skirt, judging the other to be a bit too dressy. She supposed it was better to be slightly underdressed than slightly overdressed.  
  
After putting the outfit on, she swiftly slid into her old black shoes, threw a quick look into the mirror, and then added the final touch: the necklace. Running her hands along her hair, which was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck, she grabbed her cloak and headed for the Common Room.  
  
Ron didn't know about the date. It would have been mad for her to tell him - just to have him owl mum, who'd ground Ginny for dislike of the Malfoys, and then suffer being under his careful scrutiny for the rest of the year. Not exactly appealing. All she had to do was make it out of the school without him noticing, although she didn't expect it would be hard. He was out with Hermione, Merlin only knows where, which meant that he would not be seen until the next morning, or so it was typically. She still had to worry about Harry, but Quidditch practice was that night until eight o'clock (they were training hard for the post-holiday game against Ravenclaw).  
  
All in all, it wasn't surprising that Ginny was able to make it to the Great Hall by seven thirty sharp, uninterrupted.  
  
Drcao was already there when Ginny descended the steps leading from the Gryffindor Tower. He smiled at her, and Ginny saw his eyes quickly flicker to the chain around her neck. She had asked if it had been from him when she had talked to him the day after Christmas to set up the date, and he had apologized profusely for not including a note. He claimed to have been out of parchment. Ginny was quite sure that he had done it so as not to cause a storm among the Dream Team when they saw that Baby Weasley was receiving gifts from a Malfoy. Ginny privately was grateful.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked her when she reached him.  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded, glad that she wasn't feeling as uncomfortable as she had predicted she would be. After all, Draco didn't really seem like the dateable type. Rather, so she would have thought until recently. But her whole perspective of him was changing rapidly. There was barely anything about him that reminded her that he was the bouncing ferret from third year. Of course, excluding his good looks.  
  
He was also wearing his winter cloak, but underneath it she could see black dress pants and a green button-down shirt, such that passerby might have thought they had dressed to match each other. Ginny was glad to see that she was dressed appropriately.  
  
After receiving Ginny's affirmative response, he held out his arm, which she wrapped hers around, feeling amazingly happy. She was on a date with Draco Malfoy!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
And so it began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Yay, people, only one more step in Phase One! That was chapter seven out of twenty-four . . .  
  
Personal thank-you's:  
  
SoccerAngel, thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry if he's too cruel . . . that's just how I see him! I guess maybe he's a bit harsh . . . I'll do my best. Maybe he really is misunderstood and insecure . . . He just takes it out on Ginny. Yeah, that works . . .  
  
Xani 7, PIZZA'S TO MY HOUSE THAT I DIDNT ORDER?!?!? *runs for cover* Sorry it wasn't much longer, but it was faster, wasn't it?  
  
Supergirl, thanks for taking the time to review. Please don't go mad. That would be sad. Hey, I rhymed! Go me!  
  
. . . (girl or guy who didn't leave a name), don't worry about it. We've all gone through the denial phase . . . Just let it play itself out.  
  
DiaLin, thank you very much!  
  
Quitesirus, thank you for always reviewing. I know I didn't really get to check for all the errors in this part either, for which I infinitely apologize . . .  
  
Bleeding Queen, wow, thanks! You're one of the ones that really made me want to update so quickly . . .  
  
Elentari, thank you so much!  
  
Sarlene, woah! Thanks a lot. Your name wasn't originally on this list because I wrote it at night and then was going to post it in the morning, but I just had to add you on. Thank you!  
  
Draco's Gal, that's the first time I've heard that one. Thank you, really. You brightened up my day.  
  
M. Sloane, "brilliant"? I wouldn't say that much, but it's really nice to know you think so!  
  
  
  
That's everyone that had reviewed by the time I posted this. I'll try to keep up with the personals. 


	8. Create Temptation

A/N:  
  
Here's my Halloween treat for y'all. I'm taking my four year old brother out trick-or-treating in a minute (do they do that in Britain, or wherever you readers are from?), but I have an hour in which to write this. It probably won't be finished by then, though :P. Anyway, on with it. BTW, this is the last chapter in Phase One. Then we get on to the good stuff . . .  
  
Disclaimer (PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT):  
  
We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. Got it? Good.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rule # 8  
  
Create Temptation  
  
Lure the target deep into your seduction by creating the proper temptation: a glimpse of the pleasures to come. As the serpent tempted Eve with the promise of forbidden knowledge, you must awaken a desire in your targets that they cannot control. Find that weakness of theirs, that fantasy that has yet to be realized, and hint that you can lead them toward it. The key is to keep it vague. Simulate a curiosity stronger than the doubts and anxieties that go with it, and they will follow you.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dates - secluded, yet not. Personal, yet not. Dinner - a chance to get closer without being threatening. In a situation where there are others around, no isolation, a person is less likely to become nervous and back away. It's important not to cause them to back away, close up. He had to tread carefully. The time for forcefulness was to come later.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"No you didn't!" Ginny giggled, eyes wide in surprise. He just raised one eyebrow. "You DID, didn't you! I can't believe you said that!"  
  
Draco, Ginny's DATE (she always thought this word to herself in all capitols, so as to reassure herself it was really taking place, every now and then) was turning out to be just as entertaining as he was beautiful. In some ways, she felt rather . . . inadequate. Yet he didn't really allow her to feel that way - every time she was beginning to feel insufficient, he would ask her a probing question or make a sweet compliment that would draw her back into the limelight and make her feel special. He was a perfect gentleman.  
  
They had taken a special-ordered, by Draco of course, carriage to Hogsmede Street Station. It was quite beautiful, and all of the servers (they were much to exclusive to use House Elfs) kind of fluttered around several feet off of the ground, like they had all consumed sherbet balls that were beginning to wear off.  
  
She had glanced down the menu rather guiltily - there were no prices, but the sheer impressiveness of the restaurant told her that she probably wouldn't have been able to afford one of the napkins with her life savings. Yeesh.  
  
"So, have you seen Shakespeare before?" Draco asked after a moment's pause, in which he had taken a bite of his fois gras.  
  
Ginny's glass froze halfway to her mouth. Would he think she was stupid if she told him that she hadn't seen any plays since the Halloween special she had watched when she was five in Pre-Hogwarts School. Would he think she was stupid? In any case, better not to lie.  
  
"Not really. I tried to read Hamlet for extra credit in fifth year Muggle Studies, but I couldn't understand it. I don't really go to many plays."  
  
"Ah." He looked thoughtful (as he always did) for a moment, and then continued. "Don't worry about not being able to understand it. When you watch it on stage and hear it spoken out loud, it's much easier to comprehend what they mean. I think that you'll find that Shakespeare had quite a sense of humor." He flashed a dazzling smile at her, revealing a set of perfectly aligned white teeth.  
  
Ginny tried to respond by flashing an equally amazing smile, but she felt it turned out rather wide. She had never really been one to have a good smile. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I have ze bill for you. Can I take zeese?" one of the levitated servers asked in a heavy French accent, setting a folded piece of paper on the table and reaching for the recently polished plates.  
  
Draco nodded. He took the bill into his hand, carefully obscuring it from view, and wrote the numbers Ginny figured belonged to a Wizard's Credit Card. She saw him trace his signature, and then hand it back to the server.  
  
"Zank you," he said monotonously, and left with the dishes.  
  
Draco glanced up at the clock. "We still have an hour until the play begins. Do you want to walk around for a while?"  
  
Wide-eyed, Ginny made an affirmative shake of her head. Smiling again, he stood up and held out his arm for her to take, which she did.  
  
Together they left the restaurant for the winter cold outside. At the cool rush of air, Draco took out his wand and placed a Warming Spell on Ginny, and then on himself.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said gratefully as she felt the sweep of hot air making her as warm and cozy as if she had been wrapped in blankets in front of a fire.  
  
"You're welcome." He moved his arm from being linked with hers to his hand being entwined with hers. He gave it a quick squeeze. Ginny thought for a moment about what she was supposed to do, and thought it best to squeeze him back.  
  
Together they walked around Hogsmede for about a half an hour, before they settled on a bench in the Town Square in front of Gringettes. Ginny was reminded of the necklace, and decided to question him about it more than she had earlier.  
  
"Draco," she began, after he had finished telling her the story of the first time that he had ridden a broom. "About the necklace - you didn't have to get it for me. I'm sure it was expensive. And honestly, I'm really sorry that I didn't get you anything."  
  
"It's fine. I know that . . . circumstances . . ." his voice trailed off, as it seemed like he was deciding what to say. After looking deep in though for a moment, he shook his head, and looked away. "In any case, it was a gift. If I didn't want to make you happy I wouldn't have given it to you . . ."  
  
Ginny was in awe. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her . . . For her, it was one of those rare moments in life where you know exactly what to do. As he turned his head to her, she slowly raised her lips to his . . .  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Hn. That had worked better than he had intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I guess that I didn't get this out before I left for Trick-or-Treating. Oh well. I seriously don't have time to thank everyone, I'm leaving for the weekend in a couple of minutes . . . But maybe you all could have some nice reviews waiting for me when I get back? Maybe . . . a hundred total? I know it's a little ambitious of me, but hey! All it takes is for you to click that little button down there and take two seconds out of your day to make me happy!  
  
Love y'all!  
  
~Manissetan 


	9. Keep Them in Suspense What Comes Next...

Author's Note: Guess who's back? Okay, it won't be very had to guess cause my names right up there ^, but yeah. I've finally updated, and I'm sensing a new inspiration for the story. So don't expect too much, but I think that I'll be posting more. Plus it's Christmas break, and I have nothing better to do. So I'll try to never go so long without updating again. Thanks for the support!  
  
Disclaimer (PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. Kapeesh? Good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rule # 9  
  
Keep Them in Suspense - What Comes Next?  
  
The moment people feel they know what to expect from you, your spell on them is broken. More: You have ceded them power. The only way to lead the seduced along and keep the upper hand is to create suspense, a calculated surprise. Doing something they do not expect from you will give them a delightful sense of spontaneity - they will not be able to foresee what comes next. You are always one step ahead and in control. Give the victim a thrill with a sudden change of direction.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
She was conforming to his plans. Every tiny step he made, she responded just as she was intended to. But her reactions only made it more important that he didn't falter. Because since she fit his process, any stray actions would seem even more out of place. A slightest mishap could be his downfall.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Her lips made their way slowly forward. She was slightly afraid; she had kissed before, but she had never initiated it. Seeming to sense her fear, Draco brought one hand gently to her cheek and brought his mouth down to hers.  
  
It wasn't heavy snogging. It was a short, sweet, and chaste kiss. Ginny didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved - but then again, confusion seemed to be common when she was around him. The moment she had went to kiss him had been the only time on the entire date that she had known what to do, and now that it was over she was left feeling unsure.  
  
Once again seeming to read her mind, Draco took over the silence at the perfect moment. "We should probably start heading for the theatre." His words were perfectly placed in time, right between 'savoring the moment' and 'awkward,' and they were gentle and reassuring.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, as he stood up slowly.  
  
Draco glanced at his watch. "We have about a half hour. We'll want to get there before it gets too crowded."  
  
He lowered his hand to help her up, and Ginny gladly accepted it. When she was standing, she made to release it, but Draco held on. She was glad. She hadn't really wanted to let go in the first place.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
" . . . and Robin shall restore amends."  
  
The theatre burst into applause. Following Draco and everyone sitting below them, Ginny stood up and continued clapping as the characters made their way onto the stage for curtain call.  
  
Ginny was in a daze. The night had been full of surprises, from the top box they were placed in, to the amazing show, to the hand that had been interlaced with Draco's the whole time. She had been at a loss as to how Draco had managed to secure a top box. Of course, she did recall seeing him in the top box at the Quidditch World Cup several years ago, but it was a different type of event. He had had his father with him, and Lucius Malfoy was one of those, for lack of a better word, celebrities of the wizarding world. Top boxes were reserved for that type of people. For a teenager to be able to secure one for a date was baffling, and sure to have cost a fortune.  
  
Draco didn't seem to mind. He had remained calm and composed, and thoroughly happy to be there. Throughout the show he had periodically given her hand a squeeze, and he had brought his arm to wrap around her shoulder. It was somewhat like a dream.  
  
The crowd eventually calmed down, and Draco led Ginny by hand to the cold air outside.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ginny was mostly silent on the ride back. She leaned on Draco's shoulder while he stroked her hair and told her an amusing story about the time he had learned to fly.  
  
Being so close to him brought out his scent. Everyone had a scent, at least to Ginny, which was totally unique. He didn't smell of cologne like her brother, or peppermint like Harry, or shampoo like Hermione. It was strong, but personal, not something she could put her name on it. She found that she rather liked it, and began to fall asleep.  
  
The ride back to the school wasn't very long, so Ginny didn't have time to fully drift off. She noticed, somewhat surprised, that the chauffeur didn't take them up to the school. Instead, he dropped them off a short way away, near the lake. Draco seemed to have been expecting this, and after opening the door for Ginny, he thanked the old man and helped her out.  
  
"Why did he drop us off out here?" Ginny asked, not in outrage or sarcasm, but sincerely.  
  
"You'll see," was Draco's bemused reply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny laughed, now fully awake.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny followed him. Draco led her to the lake, and then hand in hand, but with him leading, they walked around it some distance, until Ginny was able to make out something green and silver lying on the ground in the distance.  
  
"What's that," she asked, pointing at what appeared to be a blanket.  
  
"It's your surprise."  
  
"My surprise?" Ginny asked incredulously. "What did you do?" she teased.  
  
"Just a little . . . picnic, if you will."  
  
"A picnic?" By this point they had reached the green material with a large 'S' embroidered into it in some shimmering silver thread. Noticing the wineglasses set out and the wizarding wireless, she jumped into his arms in a tight embrace. "You shouldn't have!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
It was time to really get things moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry that I can't thank all of my reviewers, but I'm in a hurry. I have to go decorate a Christmas tree. Yippy skippy. Can you sense my enthusiasm? Also, I re-did my bio. It includes my lists of "People that are pretty" "Things I like" "People I feel sorry for" and "Things I don't like." Maybe if I hadn't spent so much time on my bio I would have been able to update sooner . . . Oh well. The past is the past.  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't beta'd. Not that they usually are, but I didn't even re-read this one. I was in a hurry to get it out and I didn't feel like it. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
  
~Angie 


	10. Use the Demonic Power of Words to Sow Co...

A/N: Angie's here again! That was pretty quick, wasn't it? I was debating whether or not to make this a holiday thing, seeing as how two posts ago it was Halloween, and last one was near Christmas, but I'm not that evil. Just think if you had to wait for Valentine's Day for my next chapter? Fun, huh?  
  
Oh! Guess what? To anyone who cares, for Christmas I got the boxed set of the four hard cover HP books, and two of those books that tell how the names and stuff are entwined with mythology. And that's just from my dad . . . Wonder what more wonderful HP things I'll get from my mom and grandparents . . .  
  
One more thing: this chapter is for all of you out there who found it unrealistic that Ginny was walking right into his plans. She gives him some trouble in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer (PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT): We all know that I don't own Harry Potter, but I want to make it very clear that I do not own "The Art of Seduction" either. It is a book by Robert Greene, filled with steps to seduce someone. I am taking each rule and using it as a start of a chapter, kind of like a songfic, but with excerpts from a book instead of verses from a song. Also I would like to point out the no characters are actually reading the book in my story, its just sort of an introduction into each chapter. Kapeesh? Good.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Use the Demonic Power of Words to Sow Confusion  
  
It is hard to make people listen; they are consumed with their own thoughts and desires, and have little time for yours. The trick to making them listen is to say what they want to hear, to fill their ears with whatever is pleasant to them. This is the essence of seductive language. Inflame people's emotions with loaded phrases, flatter them, comfort their insecurities, envelop them in sweet words and promises, and not only will they listen to you, they will loose their will to resist you.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The romance was in place. The scene was set. If things went right, he would have her under his thumb after this night, have her yearning to see him at every moment. But the way to a girl's heart is touchy - there may have been more yet to Ginny Weasley than Draco expected.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a full moon, Ginny noted. The stars and moon were reflected in the large, black lake, giving the feeling that she was somewhere in space, completely surrounded by stars. As soon as they had sat down on the silky blanket, Draco had opened the basket to reveal a bottle of champagne that Ginny didn't even want to dream about the price of. He had filled both glasses, and then they had just sat in without talking, to the music of Nigel Apollo, softly coming from Draco's wireless.  
  
Ginny kept feeling his eyes on her. She was trying not to stare, for fear of awkwardness, but he seemed to have no such problem. Occasionally she would look up at him and hold his glare for a moment or two, but modesty always got the best of her, and she would look down, blushing.  
  
Finally, Draco spoke.  
  
"You know, you look very beautiful tonight."  
  
This caused Ginny to blush even more. She looked up into his intense stare, and held it with enormous willpower. "So do you . . ."  
  
Her comment was true, but she didn't think his was. She felt so inferior hearing it from him, because he really did look amazing and she was sure that she didn't compare. His silvery hair, in the dim light, looked like it could have been made of the light of the stars themselves, and his grey eyes seemed to be a mixture of all the cool colors of the rainbow. Everything about him was so . . . aristocratic. Everything screamed years of careful breeding, from his light skin, to his facial structure, to his poise. Ginny was just a poor girl whose features were a mixture of all kinds of different people. For him to call her beautiful just didn't seem right.  
  
It was all too much. Ginny felt a tear come to her eye. This was too good to be true. It wasn't true . . . it couldn't be. "I'm sorry . . ." she whispered, and stood up to run back to the castle.  
  
"Wait!" Draco called, slightly panicked. Ginny turned and started to move, but Draco caught her wrist, after reflexively standing up. Ginny didn't struggle, but she didn't look at him. She planted her gaze firmly on the far off Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and gentle, soothing and inviting.  
  
Slowly, Ginny turned to face him. "I . . . I don't know." Seeing his face expressed in concern, and hearing his voice so pleading sent a rush of guilt over her. What had she done? Here he was, trying to be nice, and she had run out on him. "I'm sorry," she said tearfully, and buried her face in his chest once again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . . I don't know what came over me, I . . . "  
  
"Shhh . . . " he whispered. "You don't need to apologize. Whatever I did or said to upset you . . . I'm sorry." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to tell me what I did? Did I make you uncomfortable . . . ?"  
  
Ginny shook her head furiously, raising her head and turning away again. "No, it was me, I . . . " She lowered her head to stare at the grass. "I don't think I'm right for you . . . I think . . . I think I should go now."  
  
She braced herself for the surge of anger. It didn't come.  
  
"Ginny . . . I'm so sorry. Whatever it is, just don't go . . . "  
  
He took hold of her downcast chin and turned her face up to his. "Don't go . . . " he whispered again, and slowly lowered his lips onto hers.  
  
The last kiss had been short and innocent. This one started the same, but as they sat back down on the blanket, lips still locked, it had become more heated. Draco didn't break away from her mouth until the need for air sufficed, and moved his lips to her neck, sucking gently. Ginny didn't know what to do; she had never been kissed like this. Deciding to do what the heroines of he favorite romance novels did, she ran her hands through his hair. It was soft, and once she began she knew exactly what to do.  
  
Draco, careful not to frighten he again, kept his hands above her neck. He played with her hair and ran his hands along her face, but was careful not to push her to something she was not ready for.  
  
After several minutes, Draco broke away. "We should get going . . . it's late."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
If there was one thing a Malfoy couldn't afford, it was a mistake. Draco had grown up with the idea being repeatedly planted in his mind that /slip- up's were not acceptable./ He could not mess up again without ruing all of his careful planning. He could not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Gotta go now. The Christmas spirit calls! Err, yeah . . . I know I'm pathetic. See ya later! Thanks to my reviewers! Joyeux Noël! Feliz Navidad! Happy Hanukah! Merry Kawanza! 


End file.
